deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinobu Sensui
Shinobu Sensui is a character from YuYu Hakusho, and the main antagonist of the Chapter Black Saga Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kugo Ginjo vs Shinobu Sensui Possible Opponents * Chrollo Lucilfer (Hunter X Hunter) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) History Being gifted with Spiritual Awareness from the very beginning of his lifetime, Shinbou Sensui had the talent of being able to kill off demons at a very young age, as they glued to him like magnets. Koenma hired Sensui as Spirit Detective without a second thought, and later on Sensui would be partnered up with the demon named Annote Itsuki. But after a while as Spirit Detective, Koenma assigned him with a case that'd forever change Sensui. Sensui and Itsuki ended up infiltrating the Black Black Club, and cornered the club by surprise, but what he saw turned himself upside down. The ritual known as the Feast of Human Vices was taking place, where demons would be tortured for no motivation other than twisted pleasure. This turned Sensui's black-and-white perspective upside-down, before he killed every single human in that ritual in a rage, and he ended up developing Multi-Personality Disorder to help cope with the horrors that plagued his soul. Sensui then ended up stealing the Chapter Black Tape from Spirit World's headquarters, and ended up vanishing without a trace from humanity, but what they didn't know was that he was recruiting psychics with the Chapter Black Tape. And he ended up starting his plot to open a tunnel to Demon World, in order to punish humanity for their sins. Death Battle Info Background *Name: Shinobu Sensui *Age: 26 *Alias: Black Angel *Birthdate: June 6th *Occupation: Former Spirit Detective, founder of the Sensui Seven *Alternate Personalities: Minoru, Kazuya, Naru, Jooji, Makato, Hitoshi *S-Class Human Resshūken *Most elegent and most powerful fighting style *Focuses on fast footwork to block enemy attacks, and strong kicks to counterattack *Only available to those who have mastered every single martial art *Training for this martial art makes Sensui's physique extremely well developed *Adding Spirit Energy, this fighting style can be used as the Reikō Resshūken Techniques *Resshū Kō Kyū Ha **A ball of Spirit Energy that is punted at the foe **Strong enough to destroy an apartment plateau in one shot *Splinter Resshūken **A barrage of energy spheres kicked at the foe from a single large energy sphere *Energy Gun **A gun that replaces Sensui's right arm, which fires Spirit Energy in the shape of a bullet **Exclusive to the personality Kazuya *Aura Vortex **Sensui spins around to create a tornado, which can slice foes like a knife with it's wind Sacred Energy *Purest and most powerful type of energy *Referred to as the highest echelon of power by Koenma *Transcends the physical realm, as it operates on a higher plane *It allows Sensui to fly and shield himself from almost any attack when wrapped around himself *Improves Sensui's physical abilities *He can also flex his Sacred Energy to counter attacks like Koenma's Mafuken spell *Can eradicate hundreds of low-level demons in a single sweeping discharge *Can also form armor out of his Sacred Energy **One for much greater defense, one for much greater offense Feats *Achieved the S-Class ranking **Such power is enough to destroy countries like Japan *Has killed many, many demons *Destroyed the Beheaded Hill *Managed to fight evenly with a ressurected Yusuke until Raizen possessed him *Tanked attacks from Kurama , Hiei and Kazuma Kuwabara without trouble Faults *Has a disease that will kill him within in a month *The personality Kazuya focuses more on torturing the foe rather than being a generally good fighter Gallery Sensui_Seven.jpg|Shinobu Sensui, along with his group of psychics Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:YuYu Hakusho Characters Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Completed Profile